Dancing With Energy Is Good
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While learning how to dance from Whampire, Rachel remembers when she first met him and realizes she not afraid of him anymore. Rated T for kissing and action violence.


**This idea bugged me after seeing Whampire's alien form on Ben 10 Planet and on the new Ben 10 Omniverse theme opening song. I know we haven't seen him in action yet, but I couldn't keep this story inside and had to write it. I know I said I don't like Vampires, but because Whampire is one of Ben's aliens, I will make an exception _only_ for him.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Dancing With Energy Is Good**

The song ended on an upbeat as Rachel did a finishing pose to end the routine. After a moment, she put her arms down and breathed deeply to catch her breath.

"Very good," said a voice with a deep accent. "You've gotten better."

Rachel turned to see a tall alien come into view. He had a pointed mask and bluish, but pale skin. His green armor-like suit with wings resting under his arms gave him a creepy look, but she wasn't afraid of him like she had been long ago.

"Thanks, Whampire," she said. "You've helped me do better, since I always had two left feet when it came to dancing with a partner."

The alien chuckled, remembering when she had explained the term meant she was clumsy unless she danced by herself. "You've done fine," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled happily. "You've gotten better at not being afraid of me as well," he said.

Rachel knew what he meant. For a while after she had met him, she would flinch if he touched her shoulder for fear that he would feed on her energy. It had taken him saving her from Vilgax recently for her to get over that fear, since she had been unconscious the first time he had rescued her.

"I remember when I first met you," she said. "I was scared to death."

Whampire let out a hum of agreement. "How did you guys meet anyway?" asked Martha, who had just come in to hear their conversation.

Whampire smiled. "It was about four months ago when Rachel and I first met…,"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Rachel was running as fast as she could go to get home. She had had a great day at school and wanted to tell her friends all about it. _

"_There she is!"_

_The sudden shout made Rachel turn, just in time to be knocked over and shocked by an electric net. It took her by surprise and she had no time to cry out as she fell over, unconscious._

_Waking up to the sound of footsteps, Rachel opened her eyes and found herself looking at the Forever Knights. She sighed in exasperation. _

"_You guys will never get the hint and go away, will you?" she asked, anger in her eyes._

"_Silence, prisoner!" one of the Knights said to her. "You will tell us where the aliens are now!"_

_Rachel looked at them. "Why? Want to get your butts kicked yet again?" she taunted. Her mind told her she probably should keep silent, but after being constantly kidnapped by these guys, her tolerance was wearing thin._

_The Knights murmured angrily and Rachel felt electricity shock her suddenly. Having expected it, she had simply braced herself, but the jolt was a little harder than she had expected, so it did hurt a little. After a few more minutes, one of the Knights came up and looked at her._

"_Where are the aliens?" he asked._

_Rachel looked at him. "Standing here in the room like idiots with chainmail armor," she said cheekily. _

_Another jolt of electricity hit even harder, making Rachel grunt in an effort to not scream. When it stopped again, she just turned her head away, her breathing coming in pants to try and calm down._

"_Speak girl, and we may let you off easy," said the leader._

"_Not a chance, freak," she said, a determined look on her face._

"_FULL POWER!" came the command and the jolt hit Rachel with the force of two tons of cement. Rachel let a scream escape as she couldn't stand the pain this time around. _

_Suddenly, the jolts stopped and the Knights were screaming in terror and scrambling away as Rachel felt her eyes begin to close. She thought she saw green lights all around her before she fell fast asleep._

_She woke up slowly and turned to her side, feeling something warm covering her body and the coolness of something soft against her face. Her mind slowly wondered if she was home and it had been a dream, especially when an arm came around her waist outside the covers, making her think Rook was there. She opened her mouth to speak when a voice spoke._

"_Hey, fighter girl, wake up."_

_Rachel's mind at once registered that it wasn't Rook with her, but someone else with a Transylvanian accent. Immediately getting an image in her head that Dracula was above her, wanting to drink her blood, Rachel let out a blood-curdling scream and jumped away from the person, landing on the floor as she then scrambled back to see a very strange person sitting on a bed that she didn't recognize. In fact, she didn't recognize this place at all._

"_Hey, easy, Rachel," said that same voice and she looked to the stranger who had spoken. "I'm a friend."_

_Her mind screamed at her that this guy was a vampire and she jumped to her feet to try and get away, but something grabbed her and held her as she screamed again. Her mouth was covered by a green and black glove as the monster looked at her, his eyes shining a gentle green._

"_Rachel," he said, his voice taking on a soothing tone as he began humming. Rachel felt like she was unable to move and realized he was hypnotizing her._

"_No," she protested as she began to fall asleep. "Rook."_

_She fell asleep, not even seeing the monster confused look or feeling him pick her up and fly to the Grant mansion._

* * *

When she had woken up again, she remembered practically flying into Rook's arms and hugging him fearfully as he held her, trying to comfort her, which almost worked, until the monster walked in to the living room where they were. Rachel looked ready to scream again and Rook had his Proto-Tool ready as he put himself between this person and his fiancée.

Snare-Oh then walked in and quickly put them at ease, saying that Whampire was a friend and they explained how Whampire had been traveling and looking for energy to feed and when he found the Knight's castle, he began feeding on their energy, but when he saw Rachel strapped down to a table and being shocked, he grew angry and fought the Knights hard, freeing Rachel and getting her to another section of the castle while the Knights had run away and when she had woken up, he had to make her fall asleep again to get her to calm down and get her to Grant mansion to her friends.

Rachel now smiled up at Whampire. "I was so afraid you were going to eat my energy that my mind didn't register that you had saved me," she said.

"Yes, I remember," he said before grinning and grabbing her sides, his long fingers poking her ticklish spots as she laughed and tried to get away.

Rook, hearing his fiancée laughing and begging, went in to see Whampire tickling Rachel. Martha just smiled and then noticing the song that had been playing prior to all this, she whispered something into Rook's ear. Smiling, he nodded and went up to the two friends as the tickle torture ended and they both stood up.

Martha sneakily put on Michael Buble's "Save The Last Dance For Me" song to play as Rook asked Rachel to dance. Blushing, she nodded and they began dancing to the slow, rhythmic beat of love.

Whampire came over to stand beside Martha as they watched the two lovers dance and he turned to her. "You used to be afraid of me too," he commented. "What made you stop being afraid?"

She smiled. "Meeting all the aliens and seeing that they aren't as bad as everyone thinks," she admitted.

"Hmm," he said in agreement as they watched Rook twirl Rachel before pulling her into him, holding her close. Martha then got an idea.

"Hey, Whampire?" she asked. "Could you teach me how to dance?"

The alien smiled and offered his hand, which she took and he moved with the music, going slow enough to where she could mimic his moves. "You're doing good," he said after a moment, making her smile at his praise. They both then stopped for a moment and turned to see Rook and Rachel speed up their dancing a little as the music began to draw to a close.

When the final line of the song played, and the rest of the music played and Rachel spun out from Rook and then spun back in again as they spun around once and then Rachel spun out fast again to spin back to Rook and kiss him on the last beat of the music as he held her close to deepen the kiss.

Martha smiled at them. "Get a room, guys," she teased lightly.

Their response was to turn towards her and Whampire stopped her from running at the two aliens and Rachel tickled their friend for her comment, Martha's laugh mixing with theirs as they all enjoyed the friendship they shared together.

* * *

**I'll probably have some more stories with Whampire and Rachel later on, but until then, please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
